Beautiful Pink Sky
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Jogan!AU. Businessman!Julian, secretary!Logan. Julian realizing he is not as straight as he thought he was, and that he might have feelings for Logan, this epiphany is seduced out of him by our favorite homewrecking Warbler, fellow secretary!Sebastian.


**A/N: song: Rosemary – H2$. Names in the song have been changed to fit the story. I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and FOX. I probably **_**won't **_**be writing a second part or a sequel to this.**

* * *

><p>Julian sat in the corner, surveying the room, watching as his co-workers indulged in endless amounts of food and drink, laughing and acting carefree. It was a Friday night, so no one had to worry about work the next day; no one worked on Saturdays. Julian snickered to himself as he remembered the tricks he pulled when he first started working at the company, tricks that promoted him, quickly within his first year, before he finally landed himself a job that required actual work, that much to his surprise, he enjoyed. Julian finished off his drink before pushing himself away from the wall to seek out Derek, who last he saw was doing "Congrats, you're pregnant!" shots – taking two at a time "One for Casey, since she's pregnant and can't actually drink."<p>

Julian heard a rousing cheer from across the room and made his way over, rejecting the offers of alcohol thrust in his face by various co-workers. The night may be a night of merriment and ease for everyone, but Julian was still their boss, and there had to be some line. Derek may be his best friend – but not on office hours.

Julian finally reached the crowded back table where Derek was currently residing, his arms amicably thrown around his personal assistant's, Logan, shoulders. Logan and Julian's eyes locked for a moment, and Logan winked, smiling largely before saluting Julian with his glass, toasting with Derek as the two knocked them back. Julian's stomach flip-flopped as he turned away from the cheery pair.

Logan was a mystery to him. Logan and Derek had been friends in high school, and about a year or so ago, Derek had hired him as his own secretary – or rather, personal assistant. Logan had always been nice to Julian, maybe even a bit flirtatious, but Julian had never paid any attention to the come-ons. He was straight. Julian didn't have a problem with Logan being gay, and Logan never made it a secret that he found Julian attractive. Julian could just never figure out why Logan didn't pursue anyone else in the company who threw themselves at him – like Julian's own secretary, Sebastian, who flirted with anything that breathed – who coincidentally was making his way towards Julian right now, a drink in each had, his patented smirk across his lips.

"Well hello there sweet thing."

"Mr. Smythe." Julian nodded towards Sebastian, refusing the drink that he was being offered. Sebastian just shrugged, not to be deterred.

"Don't you clean up nicely, you look like sex on a stick." Sebastian winked at Julian before sidling up next to him, and moving uncomfortably close to Julian.

That was the difference – when Logan flirted with him, Julian felt wanted – and sometimes had to stop himself from flirting back – he didn't want to lead Logan on or anything. But when Sebastian flirted with him, Julian felt like he needed to take a shower to wash off the sleaze.

"Mr. Smythe, a word in my office – if you please." Julian was fed up with this. Sebastian was fairly decent during work, but every time there was an office party, Sebastian used it as an opportunity to try to get into Julian's pants, despite Julian's blatant refusal.

Sebastian drank both drinks before winking at Julian and sashaying off towards Julian's office, his hips swinging. Julian grabbed a drink off of a passing tray. He'd have to do this delicately – Sebastian was a good secretary, and Julian didn't really want to have to fire him, but enough was enough. Julian rolled his eyes, gulping down the drink, missing the way Logan's eyes followed him.

Julian let himself into his office, shutting the door behind him, not missing the way Sebastian had laid himself out across Julian's desk. Julian took a deep breath before turning to face Sebastian.

"Look Mr. Smythe."

"Please, call me Sebastian. Or even Sebby." Sebastian cooed. Julian continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"Enough is enough. You are my secretary –"

"– Personal assistant –" Sebastian interjected.

"– Regardless. I am your boss. This…relationship you've concocted in your mind does not exist, and cannot exist."

"Doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you."

"I'm not gay." Julian deadpanned, fighting the urge to throw 'Sebby' out of the window.

"Oh sure you're not." Sebastian replied, sliding himself off of Julian's desk. "I see the way your eyes track Logan's ass every time he walks by." Julian awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, if I were gay that would make me still not attracted to you so the problem has not been solved." Sebastian smiled and sashayed over to Julian.

"Mmm if you were gay…" Sebastian licked his lips; his face looking like Julian was a piece of chocolate cake that Sebastian couldn't wait to sink his teeth into.

"Sebastian!" was all that Julian could squeak out before Sebastian's hands were threaded through Julian's hair as he pulled Julian's face towards his, smashing their lips together.

* * *

><p>The first thing Julian noticed was that it wasn't that different from kissing a girl, and that the fact that Sebastian wasn't a girl didn't really bother him.<p>

The second thing Julian thought was that Logan's lips were probably softer.

"Mmm Logan." Julian murmured against Sebastian's lips.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Logan." Julian murmured softly, his eyes still closed, a small smile on his lips.

"What about Logan?" Sebastian snapped, pulling Julian out of his thoughts.

"That kiss!"

"It's highly insulting to think of two guys in the middle of one kiss." Sebastian pouted as he pulled himself from Julian and sat down onto Julian's couch.  
>"Well I'm sorry Sebby. Something just happened to me, I can't explain it."<p>

"'If you were gay' my ass. I think you're in love with Logan, Mr. Larson."

"In love? _Woah_…it's like, there's music all around me. Like a symphony! I must have been in love since the first time he almost spilled coffee on me." Julian mused.

_Suddenly there is music_

_In the sound of your name:_

_Logan! Logan! _

_Was the melody locked inside me,_

_Till at last out it came?_

_Logan! Logan!_

Julian danced around the room, gathering a slightly stunned Sebastian in his arms, leading him around in a waltz.

_Just imagine if we kissed!_

_What a crescendo, not to be missed._

Julian dipped Sebastian, who had finally decided to go along with the sudden outburst of song.

_As for the rest of my lifetime program,_

_Give me more of the same:_

_Logan! Logan!_

_There is wonderful music in the very sound_

_Of your name!_

Julian effortlessly lifted Sebastian off of the ground, spinning him around, and placing him on the ground with a flourish, unaware that he had an audience until he heard the sound of a body crashing into his coat rack. Julian whipped his head around and his eyes locked with Logan's.

* * *

><p>"Logan!"<p>

"I uh- I saw Sebastian being creepy –"

"Hey!"

"– So I thought I'd make sure you were ok. I didn't mean to interrupt…" Logan trailed off, feeling very uncomfortable. He had seen Julian's arms around Sebastian and had assumed he had misread Julian.

"Logan! The most wonderful thing has happened. Oh, can't you hear it?"

_Suddenly there is music_

_In the sound of your name_

"I can't hear a thing." Logan stood in the doorway, his face contorted in confusion.

"But Logan, it's all around me; it's like a beautiful pink sky!"

"Now look here, Mr. Julian Larson – "

"Logan, I think I'm in love with you."

Logan's mouth dropped in shock. "Now I hear it." He whispered as Julian took his hands.

_Suddenly there is music,_

_In the sound of your name._

_**Julian!**_

_Logan!_

_Just imagine if we kissed!_

_What a crescendo._

Julian couldn't help it, he closed the space between them, kissing Logan softly on the mouth.

_Not to be missed. _

_As for the rest of my lifetime program,_

_Give me more of the same:_

_Logan!_

_There is wonderful music in the very sound_

_Of your name!_

Julian stood in front of Logan, his eyes wide, breathless at what just happened. Logan, equally stunned, but more used to kissing men, recovered first, reaching up to cup Julian's face.

* * *

><p>"And you said you weren't gay." Sebastian drawled from the couch, pulling Julian out from his haze.<p>

"Yes, well, obviously I was wrong." Julian stuttered out, shooting Sebastian his best bitch face.

"You're welcome."

"Why are you still here?" Julian demanded, anxious to get back to Logan.

Logan – who makes him feel calm and wonderful. Julian was anxious to get away from Sebastian – who pushes all his buttons in the wrong way and makes him feel like throwing a temper tantrum.

"I was staying for the end of the show. Plus you and lover boy block the doorway." Julian rolled his eyes and grabbed Logan's arm as he moved away from the door, pulling Logan with him.

"Oh look. Show's over and the doorway is cleared. Get out."

"I hardly believe the 'show' is over." Sebastian replied, giving both Logan and Julian's bodies a once-over.

"You're right. It's far from over. In fact, it's just about to get good. Really good. Just the way I imagine that you'd like it." Julian whispered into Sebastian's ear.

"So you've imagined how I like sex?" Sebastian responded, placing his hands on Julian's chest.

"Perhaps. Unfortunately for you though, this 'show' is for VIP only and well, you're not VIP. So get out." Julian captured Sebastian's hands, and spun him around, pushing him out the door.

"Have a nice evening, Mr. Smythe."

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Larson."

* * *

><p>Sebastian strolled away, hips swinging, fighting down the feeling bubbling in his chest that told him he'd lost Julian.<p>

Sebastian Smythe didn't lose. He'd be back.


End file.
